Would You Still Be Mine?
by wwfanz
Summary: This is a story about the love life of Amy and Matt which is falling apart. There are references to sexual relations and minor cursing. I don't want to give too much out in the summary.


Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy were backstage at a WWE show, holding hands. Amy was carrying the Women's Championship around her waist and Matt was damn proud of her. She was preparing for her match against Trish Stratus. Amy and Trish made their way to the ring that night. The match was going okay, until Amy jumped off the ring apron and landed awkwardly on her knee. Both of the girls knew she was injured. They finished the match up as best as they could and Trish won the Women's Championship that night. Backstage Amy was a nervous wreck. She was so worried about her knee. Matt kept holding her knee and Amy would push him away. The whole plane ride home was silent. Even the car ride from the airport was tense. Matt tried to help Amy inside, but she wouldn't let him. After getting inside, Matt promptly booked Amy an appointment for surgery. Amy's whole neck injury flashed before her. She thought of Trish's words from a few weeks earlier. What if she was the kiss of death? She thought about all of her times with Matt. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Amy just sat in bed for most of the time before her surgery. Hardly talking to anyone. She kept it all bottled up. By the time it came for her to go in for surgery, Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane all kept their distance. Amy was put onto the hospital bed and drugged up. She got somewhat happier and waved to the guys as they took her into the operating room. The nurse told them approximately when she would be out of surgery and they took off to the burger joint. Adam dropped by a few minutes before Amy would be getting out of surgery, since he was in town for a little while. Adam sat in Amy's hospital room and started to get chills. Like he wasn't supposed to be there. Amy was rolled back into the hospital room, with a smile on her face. She was just waking up.

"Where's Matt?" Amy asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll be here any minute though." Adam started looking around for the nurse. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Matt told the doctor to give me a needle to perk me right up." Amy then quickly put her legs together really quick. "I need to use the bathroom"

"Why are you telling me this?" Adam just stood there looking questioned.

"I need someone to help me. Now get me up." Amy started pushing herself up and Adam just grabbed her and took her into the bathroom and stood outside of the door as she did her business. "I'm ready to go back now!" Amy yelled as Adam came back in. When Adam went to pick up Amy, he accidentally closed the door and realized that the lock had been broken off. Here was Adam, holding Lita in his arms with her legs around him in a locked bathroom. "I'm horny." Amy whispered in Adam's ear. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear at this point in time. Especially since he was a newlywed. "I need it now." Amy said, still with the huge smile on her face.

"Amy, no. I'm married. You're drugged up. It's not right." Adam said, trying to talk her out of it.

"Come on Adam. No one has to know." Amy reaches down for his zipper and unzips him.

"Fine, only once though. I don't want any four in the morning booty calls." Adam says as he goes and does the deed with Amy.

The nurse starts hearing noises coming from Amy's room. She walks in and sees the door closed. "Now did I remember to tell the repairman to fix this door?" The nurse walks over and opens the door, seeing the two in the middle of intercourse. Adam runs out and drops Amy on the bed. The nurse sees little Adam Jr. sticking out and starts to laugh. He puts himself together and runs out of the room to calm down. All of the other patients proceed to give him a thumb up. The nurse helps Amy re-gather herself and tells her not to tell anyone what she saw. Adam sees Matt and Shane walk up the hall and tries not to make eye contact with either of them. They go and sit in the hospital room and Edge is sweating, while Amy still has the biggest grin on her face.

"There's my happy girl." Matt says, as she proceeds to stick her tongue down his throat. "I like this Amy." Matt turns to the nurse, puts his arm on her shoulder as the two look down. "Do you think it would be any trouble if I could get any of those happy pills to take home?" The nurse walks away laughing while Matt is stuck trying to figure out why. "That nurse is crazy." He spots Adam over by the window sweating. "What's wrong dude? You look like you're in the center of the earth or something."

Adam fans his chest with his shirt. "You know us Canadians. Not used to your American weather." Adam looks stands up and looks around the room. "I'm gonna go get a soda. Anyone want a soda?"

Matt sits on the hospital bed with Amy. "As a matter of a fact, I'd like a cup of lukewarm water with one cube of ice and a pinch of salt if you don't mind."

"What is this, Café De Matt? I'm going to go get a soda. You know, those things that come in a can." Adam walks to the door and turns around. "I'm sorry man. I'll see what I can find."

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Shane says, turning on the television as Amy starts to laugh hysterically when Jeff walks into the room.

"What's she laughing about?" Jeff walks over and sits next to Shane.

"The nurse put her on happy pills, since she's been bitchy ever since her injury." Matt lifted Amy's head up and started rubbing her head. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep." He continued until she got drowsy and fell asleep.

"No, no, no!" Jeff yelled at the TV, waking Amy up.

"Way to go Jeff. You woke Amy up. Are you happy now?" Matt walked over and shoved him.

"What's your problem man? I'm sorry. You know that." Jeff said, trying to calm his brother down.

"What's my problem? You're my problem!" Matt shoves Jeff again. This time, even harder.

"You wanna go, huh?" Jeff takes off his backpack and puts up his fists.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Amy yells at the two from her hospital bed. "Get the hell out of my room, now!" Matt walks over, trying to calm her down. "I said get out!" Matt puts his hands up and walks out. As he's walking out, Matt hears Amy mumbling. "I am the kiss of death."

"What?" Matt walks back over and starts stroking her hair. "Ames, you're not the kiss of death. Is that what this is about?" Amy breaks down and starts to cry right there in the hospital room. "It's okay Ames. It'll be okay."

"Matt, I want you to know that I'm sorry for anything that I have or will ever do to you." Amy sets her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to hurt you." They sit there for a few minutes while the guys hang out in the lobby. "You have to leave."

"Amy, I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna stay right here beside you through all of this." Matt kisses Amy on the forehead.

"No, I need to have a talk with someone." Matt looks over and sees Adam standing in the doorway. "Go take the guys out somewhere."

"Okay Ames. I've got my cell on if you need me." Matt gives Amy a kiss as he walks out of the door.

"I told you, I'm not serving booty calls." Adam says, taking a seat next to Amy.

"Adam, we need to talk. It's about what happened earlier."

"It's alright. I know you didn't want it either and now you're regretting it. My lips are sealed and I'm throwing away the key." Adam motions a zipper on his mouth.

"That's just it though. In some sick way, I did want it. I don't want to hurt Matt, but I have feelings for you." Adam is speechless. "Not like the feelings I have for Matt of course. Don't get me wrong; Matt Hardy is the love of my life. I love you too though. I guess the drugs just brought it out of me and I couldn't control myself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the train up a minute." Adam backs up, waving his hands in front of his face. "You have feelings for me?"

The two continue talking as Adam's wife Lisa stands outside the doorway listening in. After fifteen minutes she's had all she can hear and walks outside to her car to drive back to the airport. "I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. I knew something was going on. Why didn't I see this sooner? I'm so stupid to fall for him."

The phone rings in Amy's hotel room as she answers it. "Hello?" She hears a familiar voice on the other end, but it's mostly static. "Trish? Is that you? You're breaking up." The static than disappears as she hears laughing on the other end. "Trish! You're not going to get me with that again."

"Chill out girl. I'm just trying to cheer you up." Amy starts to roll her eyes. "If it helps, I've got the Women's Championship right here all nice and pretty."

"Trish, what do you want?" Amy starts losing her patience.

"Where's your sense of humor? Did that go out with your knee?" Amy starts making faces at the phone. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just called to wish you a speedy recovery and to come back soon so I can take you out again." Amy hangs up the phone. "I was just joking. Damn. I thought Matt put her on happy pills."

"What did she want?" Adam asks.

"She's just being her old self. Making jokes at everything." Amy puts the bed down. "Now if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep."

"Sure, I have to call Lisa anyway." Adam gets up and walks out to the lobby to call home. "Hmm. No answer. I'll call her cell." Adam walks outside to see Lisa sitting there in the car. "Lisa?"

"Oh, God. I think he saw me." Lisa turns the ignition as Adam runs over.

"Lisa!" Adam makes his way over to the car. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to wish Amy a speedy recovery." Lisa pauses for a second to go into a more bitchy tone. "But it looks like you already did that, didn't you?"

"What? What are you talking about Lisa?"

"I heard you two talking. I know what you two did in the bathroom."

Adam looks like a boy who's just lost his puppy. "Lisa, please. Don't tell anyone about this. She was all drugged up and cornered me. I still love you." Tears fall from Adam's face. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"You didn't have to do it Adam! She has a busted knee. How is the going to corner you?" Lisa backs out and drives off.

"Lisa! Lisa! Lisa, come back!" Adam kicks the pavement and walks to his car, almost being hit by a car pulling into the parking lot.

Days pass by, Amy is back home with Matt nursing her back to health and popping her a few happy pills. After awhile the happy pills last less and less. Soon there is no use to even give her the happy pills at all. Amy was feeling a little better though. Then a phone call came for Amy. It was Vince McMahon.

"Amy, I want you to come back to continue this story with Trish." Amy was about to say something, but Vince cut her off. "I know you're injured, but we can make this work. I've got it all…"

Amy cuts Vince off this time. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Matt says as Amy hung up the phone.

"Vince asked me to come finish the storyline with Trish. I said yes." Amy started smiling.

"Did you double your happy pills?"

"No, Matt. I've been spitting them out while you're not looking."

"Well at least you told me now." Matt started walking away and then turned back around. "Wait, you told Vince you were gonna come back? In the middle of your injury?"

"Calm down Matt. I'm not going to injure myself again. I want to get out there and get in the ring. I don't care what I'm doing."

"Okay Ames. As long as you're happy." Matt kisses her forehead and heads off to fix dinner.

That weekend Lisa can't take it anymore and tells Matt all about Amy and Adam. Matt can't believe it. He is confused and upset. After Amy leaves for her first Raw show back, Matt heads to the computer room and spends all of his time on his computer. Word spreads quickly and at Raw, all eyes are on Adam and Amy. Amy watches Adam's match and hears "You Screwed Lita" chanted by the fans and is shocked. She wonders if Matt has heard. When it's her turn to go out, she forgets all about everything and just focuses on the task at hand. She gets more looks from the people backstage after her return segment. Amy heads home to find Matt glued to the computer.

"Matt. I have a feeling you know about the thing between Adam and I. I am so sorry. I was too crazy from the happy pills the nurse gave me. Adam took advantage of me. I'm sorry." Amy continues on for a good five minutes. "I love you Matt."

"Don't you give me this love shit Amy. Get out of my house and out of my life! I've already packed your bags. They're sitting by the door." Amy falls to the floor and starts to cry. "Don't you pull this crying shit in my house! You're getting my carpet all wet!" Matt pulls Amy up and pushes her outside, throwing her bags out with her. Amy sits in her car as she wipes her tears before driving back to her own house with Lucas.

"You're my only friend Lucas. I'll never lie to you or mean to you or anything. You know that." Lucas lifts his head up and barks, running off to bark out of the front window. "Now I have no friends."

Several weeks go by. Amy is miserable. Adam is miserable. Lisa doesn't know what to do with her self anymore, and Matt is still glued to the computer with hardly any sleep. Amy decided to call Matt and try and fix things. "Matt, please don't hang up! I need to tell you something."

"I don't want to talk to you Amy. You got me fired."

"What? I knew nothing about it. I swear."

"Amy, it was two weeks ago. How can you sit there and tell me you knew nothing about it?" Matt starts to break down on the other end of the phone.

"Are you crying Matt? I swear I knew nothing about it. What will it take for you to take me back?"

"Quit."

"What?"

"You heard me Amy. If you quit the WWE, I will consider forgiving you. But that won't mean things will go back to normal."

"Fuck you then. I don't need you." Amy slams the phone down and cries as Lucas licks up the tears. "Not now Lucas." Amy sets him down as he runs off into the other room. "Lucas! Lucas, come back!" Amy chases him into the other room to see him digging up an old gym bag. Amy pulls it out to see all of Matt's old wrestling gear and family photos of him and the boys wrestling. She scoops up Lucas and heads out to pick up the phone. She dials the number for Vince McMahon. "Vince McMahon. I quit."

The next thing Matt knows, Amy shows up at his house with Shane and Shannon. "Matt, Amy has something to tell you." Shannon tells Matt.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Amy."

"I quit." She says, as Matt's eyes widen and jaw drops.

"What? You quit for me?" Matt is stunned.

"Shannon and Shane quit too." They both nodded. "Matt I love you. I will always love you. I will do anything for you."

"Really? The WWE offices just called. They said you pleaded with them to get me my job back." Matt turned his back to Amy. "You couldn't do it could you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to go back?"

"But you love wrestling. I thought you'd be happy."

Matt turns back around in anger. "You don't know anything about me, do you? I'm not happy there anymore."

"I don't understand. You said you were living your dream. That you didn't want to be anywhere else."

"Yeah well I lied. Lying hurts doesn't it? Now you know how I feel. I was there to make you happy. Now that you cheated on me I don't need to keep that up anymore."

"You were the one that drugged me up. Don't blame this on me Matthew."

"Amy, those drugs were placebos. They didn't do anything. It was all in your head."

"You're lying! And why did you want me to quit? Revenge?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Well the joke's on you because I will never quit doing what I love."

"You mean Adam?" Amy balls up her fist and is about to hit Matt. "Are you going to hit me for telling the truth? Are you? Take your best shot."

"Okay then." Amy goes to punch Matt, but she puts her arm back.

"Is the little girly a chicken? I bet you'd hit Adam if he let you again." Amy then punches Matt right in the eye.

"That is enough! I've had enough of this fighting!" Shane tells the two. "You two are going to make up right now or Shannon and I aren't going to be either one of your friends." Shannon nods along. "You've got to the count of three." He looks at the two. "1… 2… We will not come back if I say three."

"I don't care Shane. I'm leaving and never coming back too." Amy walks out the front door.

"You'd better go after her Matt or you have lost three friends." Shannon tells him.

"Anyone that doesn't want to be my friend because of that is not welcome in my house. Get out." Matt pushes the two out as they see Amy standing out front.

"Well, we tried guys."

"Amy, we were serious. We aren't friends with either of you anymore. Goodbye." Shane pauses. "Forever."

Amy stands there on the lawn and watches two of her best friends drive off and the love of her life shoo her off and close the blinds. "I really am the kiss of death." Amy flies up to Canada and shows up on Trish's doorstep. Trish opens the door. "I have no place left to go. Please let me stay here."


End file.
